


Butter Pecan

by heres_ur_ramen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Childhood Memories, Choi twins, Choi twins reunion, Gen, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, awkward reunion, basically ice cream solves everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heres_ur_ramen/pseuds/heres_ur_ramen
Summary: Saeran would have to be stupid to let his traitorous brother win him back with food. But just maybe... he's touched that Saeyoung remembers his favorite ice cream flavor. After all they've been through, it holds so many memories of their shared past.





	Butter Pecan

**Author's Note:**

> my only disclaimer is that ive never eaten butter pecan ice cream.

It was several months before Saeran could look his brother in the eyes. It was even longer before Saeran slowly, tentatively, began to trust him again. It crept up on him like a shadow. When he realized it, they were having their first real day out together, an experimental trip to test the waters of their relationship. Saeyoung had been considering it for days. It was clear from the strain in his voice when they exchanged a few words. It was obvious from the way he’d leave the house in one of his “babies” without so much as a word, and return with red-rimmed eyes. And as much as Saeran still resented being close to him, he couldn’t deny that he was bothered by it.

So Saeran approached, asked, and didn’t get a straight answer. Instead, he got a hasty question: would he like to go out tomorrow afternoon? Saeyoung made excuses for his offer, rambling about not wanting to keep Saeran locked up underground all day. Saeran didn’t mention that he had more freedom here than he ever had in his life. Instead, he accepted, adding the correct amount of indifference to his voice. Headstrong as ever, he refused to acknowledge just how much he missed his other half.

That night, ideas were gathered through the messenger. By far, Zen was the most helpful. He knew an old friend-of-a-friend from highschool who’d opened her own sweets shop. They sold pastries and chocolates, but Zen explained that they were most well-known for their ice cream. Ice cream which was, he claimed, the best he’d ever tasted. Saeyoung seemed to like that and jotted down an address. Saeran didn’t have to voice his approval that night; Saeyoung could see right through him.

* * *

The day was hot, and neither spoke while driving. The silence between them was softened by the radio, its music smoothing out the sharp corners of their thoughts. Saeran firmly ignored the space between them and focused his attention on the clouds drifting by outside the car window. They swept over everything, visible through the cracks between skyscrapers and over rooftops, softening the glare of the sun with cotton-candy delicacy. Seoul truly was a beautiful city, Saeran realized, having spent most of his life indoors and away from people. That woman’s house, Magenta in the mountains, and now his brother’s bunker with no windows and a locked door… they were the only homes he’d ever known.

Saeyoung must have noticed the troubled expression that had crept into his face, because the radio volume was being lowered. Saeran turned, harsh words already rising to his lips by instinct, and caught Saeyoung’s worried eyes. His expression was carefully neutral, but those honest amber eyes betrayed his concern. Saeran swallowed a dozen insults. He was being worried over. Again.

Saeyoung broke their gaze to turn to the road again, keeping the car safely in line. He looked back as quickly as he could while still driving, but Saeran was already looking out the window again. Ironic that he chose now: the sign of their destination had come into view. Saeyoung saw it too and slowed the car, pulling it into a nearby parking lot. Undoubtedly attempting to lighten the mood, he halfheartedly joked about parking on the roofs of buildings to avoid paying the toll. But it came out too quiet, his voice a bit too strained. He lacked the confidence to speak the way he usually did. 

The walk to the shop was a short one, but the twins had to shoulder their way through the crowd of afternoon traffic. Saeran walked in his brother’s wake, trying not to touch too many people. He suddenly became self-conscious of his tattoo and firmly tugged the collar of his leather jacket up to cover it. 

A bell fastened to the door chimed pleasantly when they entered. A rush of cool air met them, a welcome relief from the forceful heat of Seoul. Saeyoung led him to a seat near the window, a tiny table with two chairs facing each other. 

“I’ll go buy something for us,” he offered.

At Saeran’s slight nod of approval, he left immediately.

He was still anxious, Saeran noted, watching him from behind. Not that Saeran himself felt confident in any way, but the taller twin seemed to be faring worse out of the two of them. His posture was tense, his movements too sharp and jerky for comfort. His glasses normally drew attention away from his amber eyes, but now they darted around the shop as if he saw a threat that Saeran couldn’t. Why was he so nervous? Saeran was unquestionably the twin with more to answer for, with a darker and bloodier path. Rather than being nervous for himself, was he worried that Saeran would become violent again? Saeran tugged at his bracelet, fidgeting with the silver spikes. It was true that his habits of aggression had yet to leave him completely, even after living in relative safety for over a year. If Saeyoung was afraid of him...

Saeran was so distracted by the depth of his past that he barely noticed a cup of ice cream being set in front of him. He was shocked back to attention by the scraping of wood on tile. He looked up to see Saeyoung dragging the opposite chair around the table, pushing it up next to Saeran’s. He tried for a smile as he sat down, tentative but genuine. In his hands was a cup of mint ice cream. And in front of Saeran, a double scoop of butter pecan with caramel syrup carefully drizzled over the top.

Saeran stopped his train of thought immediately. He remembered. Saeyoung remembered his favorite flavor, the one he’d settled on his first time and ate religiously ever since.

The very first time they’d snuck out of the house for ice cream, Saeran had been terrified beyond reason. Imagining that his mother could be ripping apart an empty house any moment now, looking for him, made him acutely aware of every passing second. Saeyoung had held his hand, though, and Saeran was compelled to turn his fear into something more desirable. So he’d taken a scoop of butter pecan ice cream and smothered it with every topping the small shop offered, determined to enjoy what might be his first and last ice cream cone. It had been sugary and chaotic, every flavor distinct on his tongue. But he wanted to experience every flavor the shop had to offer, and so it was perfect.

Slipping into a silent house that day was a relief almost great enough for tears. Their mother was still out, and they were safe. So Saeran allowed himself to savor the remaining taste of butter pecan that lingered in his mouth. 

And now… he had it again: butter pecan with his favorite of the many toppings- he’d told Saeyoung so while eating it- and no horror awaiting him at home.

It felt too good to be true. Unreal. He looked at his brother, a silent question in his eyes. Maybe the idea of psychic twins was a little bit true, because Saeyoung answered immediately. “Of course it’s for you.” Then, quieter: “It’s still your favorite, right?” 

Saeran nodded, hoping that no tears had fallen yet. He took a bite of his ice cream, savoring the taste. It was just as wonderful as he remembered.

Saeyoung seemed to be enjoying his mint as well. He’d left his spoon unused and choose to lick it instead. His eyes focused so intently on the treat in front of his face that Saeran guessed he was doing it on purpose, avoiding some awkward eye contact.

Saeran took the opportunity to smile at him. A soft, honest smile that his twin would never see unless he chose to look up right now. But he didn’t, and so the brothers ate their ice cream in silence. This time… it was a comfortable silence.


End file.
